The Last Night
by littleitalys
Summary: He sees her, he wont let her do it anymore. Will she accept him and his help? Troyella. Oneshot.


**A/N: Lalla, back with another one shot. Ahaha. I think ya'll are tired of me...am I right? Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

He watched her walking down the hallways, with her head down and wearing dark clothes, along with make-up. He watched her get picked on constantly by heartless jerks, he watched her go through all the pain that she is or has gone through. And truth behold it killed him to see her like this. He saw everything that she did, even if she didn't know about it . He took a deep breath and tried to compose his thoughts. He wasn't the normal high school kid, he was a popular jock.

He wasn't a mean one though. His cobalt eyes searched the crowd for her again. Much to his disapointment he couldn't find her He sadly sighed, he didn't know how much longer he could stand this.. He continued walking, trying to find her as he went, all he saw was some cheerleader winking at him here and there. He politley smiled at them and he kept on walking, he had to find her. He knew that he had to, or something would happen, something _bad._ He walked past his best friend.

Who was standing there confused. Chad knew that Troy was interested in the 'gothy' new girl. Why he was, that was beyond him. Chad shook it off and continued in the conversation with his girlfriend Taylor. Troy knew where to go, he had seen her go there several times. He walked down the bounding hallways, until he got to the chemistry lab. He went past that, and went up a staircase, that only a few students knowed about. When he got up there he saw her, she was timidly sitting on the bench with a pocket knife in her hands.

And It scared the living crap out of him. He didn't know what she was doing, if she was simply cutting herself or trying to do something worse than that. Much worse. Thankfully she still hadn't noticed that someone was there watching her. Her eyes had dark blue/black bags under them, her heavy applied eye-liner made it worse. He knew that he didn't know her, or her past, but what in the world would compel someone to do this to themselves? He didn't understand it really. But for some odd reason he wanted to help her.

He knew what it was, but he would never admit it to himself or his friends. It was _love._ He sighed running the hand that wasn't attached to the railing through his hair. His eyes flickering over to her, he searched her beautiful troubled face. His eyes widened when he saw her raise the knife carefully to her wrist. He gently walked towards her and grabbed her hand, stopping her from inflicting damage on herself. She looked up at the boy in front of her, she was surprised at who it was.

"Stop" He demanded. She said nothing, she just stared. He was the first one that had noticed her. He was also the first one that had tried to stop her.

"No" She said quietly, her voice was shaking. She tried to break her hand from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. He wasn't going to let her win, he wasn't going to let her do this _again._

"No. you're not going to keep doing this to yourself." He said his eyes boring into hers. "I won't let you Gabriella. I won't let you." He repeated.

"Why would you keep me from doing this?" She asked, well more like demanded.

"Because I care" He said simply. His expression was the same, but his eyes. His eyes showed what he forced his face not to show. His eyes were soft, gentle and caring.

"Like you care, my ass" She gave a dry laugh. "You know nothing about me, why should anyone start caring about me now?" She asked.

"Try Me" Was all he said. "Your name is Gabriella Alena Montez, you transferred her from Houston Texas, last fall. You thrive in math and science, but you really love litachure. Your favorite color is purple because it makes you feel calm. And you can never lie to anyone you care about" He said still looking in her eyes. She avoided his eyes, for she knew that everything he said was true.

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said before. I care" He replied again.

"Why, why do you care? Why should anyone start now?! I don't neeed nobody! I don't _want_ anybody!" She screamed.

"I care because I can, and I will. I chose to start now because you need somebody. You don't want anybody? Or you wont let anybody?" He asked.

"Just let me, one more time" She pleaded. He saw it in her eyes, that it had become an addiction.

"No, I'm not going to let you. You may think that it's making your pain go away, but your inflicting pain on other people" He answered.

"Yeah? Like who?" She fired.

"Like Me"

"I'm not hurting you" She said softly.

"Yes you are, damnit Gabriella. Do you know how bad it hurts for me to see you come up here every single day? I know what you do up here, and I know you don't like it. I can't stand to see you like this. Weather you like it or not I'm not going anywhere" He said to her.

"What if I don't accept your help?" She asked stubbornley.

"Like I said I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to myself that I would stop you one day. I intend on keeping that promise" Troy replied.

"Can't you just leave me alone. I told you I don't need anybody!" She screamed.

"And like I said, you wont let anyone." He said smartly. She knew that he was right, but she wouldn't let it go.

"Come on take my hand. I care, I won't judge I promise" He said holding out his hand.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I _care_. I promise Gabriella I won't hurt you."

Gabriella stared at the boy in front of her, he was devestatingly handsome. Deep down she knew that he cared, and she knew that she wanted to let him in. She wanted to let him care, but she was scared. After about ten minutes of holding out his hand Troy was just about turn around he felt a small soft hand in his. He turned around with a smile and helped her up. He tightly embraced her, and pulled away just as quickly as it started. He stared into her eyes, he saw emptyness. He was surley going to fix that, within time.

"Last night, was _The Last Night _that you would be spending alone" He replied and kissed her forhead.

* * *

**Steph.**


End file.
